User blog:Raizza Shimono/Seiyuu/Voice Actor Awesomeness
Hey all! Just a random rant~ WAH~ SAKKA YAROU ZE! ~MY FAVORITE INAZUMA SEIYUU IN NO ORDER~ *'Hiro Shimonoっ' Why? His voice is multi-purposed, being able to portray a young kid with a squeaky voce (KID TADASHI?), to someone with a neutral personality (Handa Shin'ichi and Fidio Aldena) to a free-spirited "kid" (Agate Fluorite) to a uptight teen (Hiro Hirono and Keima Katsuragi) to a super cute SHOTA who plays a violin (Kurusu Sho) and finally, a kid who likes punching holes in walls to get his point across (Tsubaki Sasuke). Orz, ain't he perfect? PS. His pure adorableness makes me love him... AND SHO! I've been playing Uta no Prince-sama since... yesterday, and yey! I've already finished Sho's '''great love' routeeeee~~ *dies* *stalking his site* *staring at his photo book of epic adorableness*'' *'Hirofumi Nojima' Why? Well, his voice is just pure hot~ Orz, just kidding. He's just the shota~~ to me, at least. So far, my favorite roles of him are, besides Gouenji Shuuya, I mean, are Touma H. Norstein and Masaharu Tsuwabuki. PS. He's still singleeee!! xDDD I wish he could be my older brother~ Nojiinii~ And his brother could be my Nii-chan too. Nojiipii~~!!! NojiKen + NojiHiro = PURE HAPPINESS!!! If I was their youngest sibling, I would go, "Nojiinii, how come Ken-nii-chan got married before you did?" xDD *stalking his twitter* *'Mamoru Miyano' OHMYGOODNESS, do you expect me to say more about the awesomeness of Mamo-tan! He's an AWESOME actor, and AWESOME seiyuu, and I do not need to say more about his beautiful songs~ Wait, actually, I DO! Try listening to Kimi e... and Ai Uta, which are currently my favorite Mamo-tan songs~ But there are lots more, like his Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ singles and ensembles. *melts* PS. He's married, and he has a kid. *cries* xD *sings to Kimi e...* *'Yuuki Kaji' SQUEE~ He is Shimono Hiro's little brother parter! I mean, just look at RADIOMISTY! Just look at Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪, where he plays Sho's twin, nyaaa. :3 Plus his Miracle Train goes against everything you know about the FUDOU AKIO! PS. Squeeeeeee~~ HE'S SO AWESOME + HIRO-TAN'S AWESOME = AWE-AWE-AWESMAZINGNESS!!! *'Hiroyuki Yoshino' From the evah ''calm 'n cool ''Kidou Yuuto ''to the orz cute and funny Fujisaki Yusuke who can't seem to stop saying "''baka! baka! baka! baka!" to other people. Really, his voice is that cool. Imagine how he sounds in Hitomi no Naka no Shouri ''and now try seeing him use that kind of squeaky-like voice as a free-talk. ORZ. *squeal* ''PS. He's one of the oldest seiyuu in the Inazuma Team, yet his voice is that manageable. HE'S SO COOL. xD *'Yuichi Nakamura' Voices Mark Kruger in the Inazuma Anime, which I like him best for. *squeal* His voice is so hot!! xD I sometimes follow his role at Zettai Karen Children and Danball Senki for fun. PS. Not to be confused with the actor of the same name. I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT HIM, DANGIT. *stalks You-kyan's twitter!!* Byubyubyun! Byubyubyun! Byubyubyun! Byubyubyun! Category:Blog posts